


Deserving

by sweeterthanstrawberries



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky barnes x reader - Freeform, Bucky barnes/reader - Freeform, Bucky x Reader, Bucky x You - Freeform, Bucky x enhanced!reader, Bucky x healer!reader, Bucky/Reader - Freeform, Bucky/You - Freeform, F/M, bucky barnes x you - Freeform, bucky barnes/you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthanstrawberries/pseuds/sweeterthanstrawberries
Summary: Bucky comes to visit you in medbay.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes x Reader
Kudos: 59





	Deserving

You sit in the medbay, waiting for the team to return from the most recent mission. It was supposed to be a simple in and out, but you had received word that more than one member was seriously injured. So here you are, anxiously getting the room set up and drinking lots of water in preparation.

When the team exits the quinjet and arrives on the compound, you are notified that Natasha and Sam are on their way to you. Your heart sinks just a little that it isn't Bucky coming to be helped, but you realize that you should be happy that he wasn't injured.

Sam and Natasha enter medbay, each with their fair share of cuts, scrapes, and bruises. Sam seems to have suffered more as he has a large gash on his forehead that is still oozing blood and several small pieces of shrapnel sticking out of his left quadricep. Natasha has a weeping slice to her thigh that is causing her step to have a slight limp.

"Hey, both of you, come lie down," you urge as you take large, sweeping steps to help each one ease onto the beds. They groan, but the feel of your hands on them immediately alleviates some of the pain.

You start with Sam and the shrapnel. You take a few deep breaths, concentrating your efforts, then place your gloved fingers on his thigh. The familiar warmth flows to your fingertips and passes to Sam's injury. The shrapnel begins to push itself out of his leg and the wound closes behind it. You hear his grunts but continue your work, whispering to him that you are almost done. When the small pieces of metal are safely out and in a dish on the counter, you turn your attention to the gash above his eyes. You rub your thumbs under the laceration, smiling as you watch it stitch itself closed, disappearing under your fingers.

Removing your gloves, you tell Sam to close his eyes and rest. He doesn't complain, relaxing his body, almost immediately asleep.

Turning to Natasha, you find her sitting up, watching you. She has a small grimace on her face, but you can tell that it is from the pain rather than from what she just saw. You put a new pair of gloves on after drinking a glass of water from the tap. You inspect the section of her thigh that has a deep cut. Nodding to yourself, you take a deep breath, then place your fingertips around the incision, letting the warmth seep into the wound. You feel her eyes watching you intently as you furrow your brows and take steady breaths. The two of you observe the muscle repairing itself and sealing the cut closed.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" you ask, eyes darting over her body, checking for any unseen injuries. She shakes her head, obviously too tired to do much else. You nod your head in acknowledgement and leave her to rest.

You pitter around the room, cleaning up as you go, trying to not make too much noise. Your two patients are behind a set of white curtains, fast asleep. Feeling tired yourself, you settle into a chair and doze off, the quiet medbay soon filling with soft, even breaths.

Bucky knows that he shouldn't bother you. You have other patients to tend to, and he heals faster than normal anyway. He shouldn't just show up unannounced because he wants to talk to you. He decides to disregard the voice of doubt in his head, and before he can second guess himself, he quietly descends the stairs, stopping in front of the medbay doors. He pushes them open, and he carefully steps inside.

He finds you sleeping in a stuffed chair in the corner of the room, beside your desk. Your head is resting upon the arm of the furniture, knees pulled to your chest. Thinking that he shouldn't have even bothered to come, seeing as to how tired you are already, he starts to discreetly walk out of the room.

"Bucky?" you mumble under your breath. His head whips around, only to find your eyes still closed. He shakes his head, muttering that he must be imagining things. Turning to leave, he hears you repeat his name, only louder. He continues on his path to the door, sure that you were still asleep. "Bucky, wait," you call out.

He stops and turns to see you out of the chair, approaching him.

"Hey," you whisper, "how can I help?"

Bucky smiles and sighs. Of course the first thing you ask when you see him is how can you help. You are always so willing to offer your services to anyone, no matter if they deserve it or not. That is what he loves about you. Your kindness and openness.

"I'm okay," Bucky starts, "I just-I have some bruises I was hoping you could look at." He knows that he doesn't need your help. Give him a few hours, and you would find his skin free of any marks. But he wants you to help him. Your healing does more than just stitch his wounds on the surface. He feels happier around you. Normal.

You nod your head, then direct him to sit down on the open bed. He pulls his shirt off, exposing the green and yellow splotches of skin. You can't help but notice the broad build of the man in front of you. Even though he has come in before, you are amazed at the thick muscle that bunches under his skin.

Not bothering with gloves, you take a deep breath and press your warm fingers to his ribcage. Instantly, the bruises begin to fade, and a comfortable warmth settles in his chest. He tries to memorize the feeling of your hands as they move around his abdomen, healing in their wake. He listens to your slow, even breaths.

Without asking, you begin to inspect the rest of him, looking for injuries to fix. Your hands wander, prodding at sore muscles that relax at your touch. Fingertips brush the angry scar lining his shoulder, and you can hear his breath catch in his throat. Your eyes find his trained on the ground, discomfort and shame clear on his face. You remove your hands and see his face fall even more. You reach for your glass of water, take a sip, then place your hands carefully back on the tender scars that encircle his shoulder.

His head lifts to see your face pulled in concentration, eyes closed, willing the warmth into your fingertips. He can feel the heat spread through the area that has caused him so much pain over the years. The ache that had settled there so long ago seems to dissipate the longer you rub your thumbs over the scars.

"Y/N," Bucky breathes. "Doll, you don't have to do that." His voice is sad and tired. He reaches to pull your hands away from him, feeling the cold and dull ache return to the joint when your hands leave.

"Bucky, I want to," you assure him gently. He nods solemnly, then shakes his head.

"You shouldn't. I-," he stops, looks at you, your face filled with concern. "I don't deserve it, Y/N."

"You deserve it more than anyone," you whisper, reaching a hand to brush your thumb over his cheek. You care for Bucky, more than you want to admit to yourself. He is kind and shy, but strong and sure.

You move to stand closer to him, settling between his legs. His hands tentatively rest on your waist. You slowly lean into him, not wanting to move too fast in case he doesn't want what you are offering. Bucky carefully bends to close the gap, and brushes his lips to yours. Moving to kiss more surely, your hands push into his hair at the nape of his neck, pulling him to you. He hums in approval, smiling against your lips. Breaking away, you open your eyes to meet his striking blue ones. Your breath quickens as he leans in again, kissing you deeply.

Steve quietly opens the door to the medbay, intending to visit his injured team members. What he finds instead is you and Bucky kissing on one of the beds. A breathy laugh escapes him, and a small smirk forms on his lips. He eases the door shut, hoping to not reveal himself to you two. He walks away, happy that both of you put an end to the pining and finally found happiness in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :):)


End file.
